Truth is Stranger then Fiction
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: Description Ash is the holder of many secrets, one of these is helpful to Team Rocket. If we add truth serum to the mix, and chaos accures. will a particular secret reviled be more than Ash can handle?


Truth is Stranger Than Fiction  
by Ryouga's best friend  
all rights to the people own Pokemon blah blah  
Description- Ash is the holder of many secrets, one of these is helpful to Team Rocket. If we add truth serum to the mix, and chaos accures. will a particular secret reviled be more than Ash can handle?  
  
  
A loud narrator voice "It's a beautiful day in pallet, One of our heroes, Ash ketchum, happily leave professor oak's laboratory. He heads to his house and up to his room. What could be happening in Pallet today?  
  
"Truth is stranger than fiction" title said in Ash's voice.  
  
Ash gathers his traveling clothing into his backpack, Places his official hat over his spiky hair. He sits on his bed and sees his best friend Pikachu asleep, he gives it a gentile shake. "Rise and shine Pikachu" the yellow rodent stirred and sat up on the bed.  
  
"Pikachu" it chirped happily, it hopped up on to Ash's shoulder It noticed it's trainer in his travel clothes "Pik…pikachu?" (confused)  
  
"Yes, professor Oak wants us to bring a message to a colleage of his. I'm going to check if Misty wants to go". Pikachu gave a stifled giggle, but was quickly silenced by an angry glare from Ash. After the pokemon league she moved in with the ketchums, Ash liked Misty though he was too nervous to ever tell her anything. Pikachu knew but if it ever told her Ash would never let him have ketchup again(a fate worse than death). "Now go down stairs I'll be down in a sec". The mouse followed orders, Ash went over to Misty's room opening the door a crack and looked at her sleeping. He gave a loud sigh, than quickly shook it off. "Wake up Misty, breakfast" she began to get up. He closed the door and headed downstairs, Mrs. Ketchum was making eggs.  
  
"Good morning honey" she kissed him on the head as he passed by.  
  
"Hi mom" Ash sat down at the table, he sat silently not noticing the food in front of him..   
  
"Ash aren't you hungry" She asked worried. He snapped out of it fast and gave a nervous smile, he started gulping down his breakfast.  
  
"Y-yeah of course…mmmm this is good" he said between gulps.   
  
"I've noticed you've been daydreaming a lot recently". He nearly choked on food when she said that.  
  
"R-really I didn't th-think it was that oblivious" he laughed nervously. Pikachu (sweatdrop) and gave a sigh, Ash's mother continued.  
  
"I think I figured out what it is all about…" Ash sweating feverously, *I didn't know I made it look so obliviously, I guess inviting her to stay with us must of given it away *. He hung his head low. "… don't worry…" Ash was shaking "you'll become a pokemon master one day"  
  
"waaaaa" Both Ash and Pikachu fell to the ground. Mrs. Ketchum was confused but ignored his reaction. Sounds of footsteps upstairs got Ash and Pikachu off the floor.  
  
"Morning all" Misty chimed as she came down the stairs. Ash left reality staring in the general direction of the stairs. "Hi Ash…( looked at him) well you seemed dressed for adventure" she joked. Ash snapped out of his little trance.  
  
"Yeah, professor Oak wants me to deliver a message to his friend at Cinnabar island. So if you want to come…" He was excited but he acted as if he could care less.   
  
"That would be great.." she actually sounded excited *Yes!* Ash thought. "..That island is so romantic". She had stars in her eyes as she rocketed up the stairs, Ash did his pose. Pikachu gave a giggle, but quickly covered it's mouth. Misty was back down the stairs and almost out the door. "Come on Ash, lets go!" Ash and pikachu raced after an overexcited Misty.  
  
On the road it wasn't long before an argument began. "Ash why can't you tell me the message". Misty whined but it didn't shake Ash's ever present bravado.  
  
"You have a habit of saying things when your angry …which is always". Misty was fuming   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!" wielding her mallet  
  
"You have a big mouth, waaa" He was knocked to the ground, having assisted daydreaming. Misty walked ahead and sat by a tree, Pikachu followed her. This left Ash alone.  
  
In the bushes team rocket waits to pounce "Seems like we finally got a new mission I think the twirp have some important info the could help the team". Meowth explained the situation to his team.  
  
"All we have to do is nail him with this…" Jesse holds up a vial. "This truth serum will make him spill his secrets".  
  
"Than we'll really clean up" The two villains laugh.   
  
Moments Later Ash began to stir, he smiled a bit. He looked at Misty and sighed she was cute, a little psychotic sometimes but a great friend. He stood up, just before he could leave three figures jumped in front of him. "Not you!"  
  
"Yes us" Jesse pointed a paper fan at Ash, "And if your smart you'll prepare for trouble".  
  
"And you better make that double" *music begins*   
  
To protect the world from devastation   
To unite all people within our nation  
To Denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
"Jesse" she goes into a dramatic pose.  
  
"James" he does the same  
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" she extends her arm to the sky.  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight" follows his partner  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Are you done yet I have to catch up with my friend". Team rocket falls down, but they quickly recover.   
  
"now hand over the pikachu!" James said evilly, (Jesse and Meowth sweatdrop)   
  
"Your not getting Pikachu!" Jesse knocks out James with her mallet. Ash looks on confused. Meowth looked directly into James's face.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you say that?"  
  
"Force of habit" James shrugged  
  
"You never have anything better to do than try to capture Pikachu?" there was a small pause.  
  
"He's right you know" James was resilienced by a kick to the head.  
  
"I'll ignore your remark kid, Catch!" Jesse threw the vial at Ash's feet, as it shattered Ash was engulfed in blue gas. Team rocket than hid back in the bushes and listened to Ash choked on the Truth serum gas. They laughed.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for him to tell his secret. How long could that take?". The gas dissipated just before Misty comes on the scene. She rushes to the side of Ash who is on his knees coughing holding his throat.  
  
"Ash are you okay?" she helped him lay up against a tree. *She actually sounds worried* he thought to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No" Ash was confused.  
  
"Yes you did"   
  
"No…At least I think I didn't say anything?"   
  
"Pik?" confused.  
  
"Ash are you sure your okay?"  
  
"I said I'm fine.." Misty turned around. He suddenly has a severe head pain, "She's cute". He covered his mouth, Misty turned back astonished. She was about to say something but was cut off by Ash. "Hey lets get going, " he laugh nervously and bolted off. Pikachu quickly jumped on to his shoulder.  
  
"Pika pi?"   
  
"I don't know what's going on, I wish I did". Ash was seriously worried, Misty was left at a loss of words. She decided to figure it out later she had to catch up to Ash.  
  
The pair reached the port in Cinnabar without speaking a word. Ash decided to keep silent, after that incident from earlier. Ash went to get a room on the ship, Misty sat in worried thought. *He hasn't talked to me at all today, did I do something?* she thought even more *why do I care?! *. She walk over to Ash, who didn't notice her. "um…Ash" she said in nearly a whisper, Ash didn't see her at all. "I-I was wondering" she was interrupted by Ash.  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"I'm sorry but we only have one room left, you either share a room or you can wait a month."  
  
"A MONTH" the two teens looked at eachother .  
  
"We do go to all the other islands in the area, Cinnabar is the only the first of many."  
  
"I guess I could stand it" Misty had distaste in her voice. She looked at Ash who put up his fake attitude.  
  
"If I have to" Just before they boarded he got that head pain again but he ignored it. As they boarded the ship he began thinking again, *This is perfect *.  
  
"What's perfect?" Misty piped in still confused from the past events, this was no exception. Ash laughed nervously.   
  
"Nothing" Misty was fuming. She decided to hold her temper Intel they got inside their room. Watching from only yards away was a tired and confused team rocket.  
  
"We have been following these brats for two days" Jesse was irritable. Meowth then bonked James on the head.  
  
"How long could it take" he mocked, "If it takes any longer I'm going to have to retire".  
  
"At least were not getting hurt" James grinned, He was promptly hit with Jesse's mallet.  
  
"Well some of us aren't" Meowth had a smug grin.  
  
In the room Misty and Ash sat in silence, he sits thinking. *What is happening to me, I can't even think about liking Misty*. Misty perked up she thought she heard the words "like" and "Misty" in the same sentence.  
  
"What" she was excited trying to hide it. Ash jumped straight to defense.  
  
"I didn't say anything" he cringed back on his bed as Misty moved closer. *I didn't mean to say that!*  
  
"You don't like having me around!" She screamed both angry and confused. She took out her infamous mallet, she was about to hit him. He stared right at her and winced in pain. "Ash what's is wrong with you?" She was still angry, but now a little worried   
  
"Team rocket hit me with a vial of gas and now I keep saying things I think a-nd…" he tried to stop himself by covering his mouth. He tried run into the bathroom but it was locked, Pikachu was in there. "I - I think you-your cute" he hung his head low and didn't notice a Misty beaming.  
  
"Really" she said dreamily, Ash looked up and nodded. He tried to insult her so she would forget what he said, but couldn't. He found it literally impossible, every time he tried he'd stammer nonsense and get a headache. He was suddenly lying on the ground in pain, Misty helped him up. "Are you okay?" Ash got stuck in a glare with Misty.  
  
"um Misty I was wondering if you w-would go out someplace with me on cinnabar" he quickly pulled head out of view from a very shocked Misty. She put her hand on his head to check if he had a fever.  
  
"You sure your not sick" she was to confused to comprehend what was happening so she was in denial. Pikachu came out of the bathroom, Ash took the opportunity to run inside and lock it. "Ash open this door, Pikachu could you do me a favor and get this door open I need to talk with Ash". Pikachu nodded and charged up.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUU" the door flew off its hinges and reveled Ash cringing in the corner, he was crying.  
  
"I don't think I can wait anymore, Do you think he inhaled enough gas?" Meowth said impatiently already holding another gas bomb, He smiled at Jesse and James.  
  
"I have to agree with Meowth on this one, whose up for a second dose" they both looked at James, who smiled.  
  
"You know I'm ready" they all laugh and move to the porthole window of Ash and Misty. There was a crash and the sound of gasping and choking, they did not know that Misty was also in the room. Team Rocket ran to the door of their room, the door blew open. Blue gas emptied out the door and the pair stumbled out followed by Pikachu. They didn't notice team rocket as there eyes locked.  
  
"Ash…" a teary eyed Misty managed to choke out  
  
"Misty.." they brought themselves closer, Pikachu saw them and decided to leave them alone for a bit. The smoke cleared reveling team rocket, Pikachu ran back to Ash and Misty who were still oblivious to the world. They both opened there mouths to say something but were cut off.  
  
"All right twirp" Jesse jumped in front of them "Now prepare for trouble"   
  
" and make it double" James jumped to her side *Music Begins*  
  
To protect th-" Music stops abruptly   
  
"Didn't you already say that today?" Ash interrupted looking at them as he stood up. James looked at Jesse, scratching his head.  
  
"He's right you know…ow" He was laid out flat with a large lump on his head. Jesse out her mallet away.  
  
"Not even you can't ruin our good mood today" Jesse gave a smug grin, Ash helped Misty up.  
  
"Why you got a life" Misty giggled at the joke, Meowth steamed.   
  
"YOU CAN SHUT UP!" he screamed, then recovered his composer "We have taken it upon our selves to accomplish a special mission" he glowed. James jumped back up and grabbed Ash by his shirt.  
  
"So tell us your secrets" James pulled him closer.  
  
"What do you mean exactly?" Ash was confused  
  
"Didn't someone tell you a secret?" all three villains stared at Ash who shrugged. Team rocket went into a huddle. "He has no clue what were talking about" team rocket continued talking, Misty suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Ash didn't professor Oak give tell you something" she than covered her mouth. Team Rocket snickered evilly "I'm sorry Ash" Misty looked to the ground. Pikachu jumped in front of it's trainer and Misty, it charged up for a Thundershock. Though when James pulled out a bomb it stopped.  
  
"If you shock us we all go, including the ship" he laughed evilly, Jesse patted him on the back. Meowth walked over to him.  
  
"That was uncharacteristically clever of you James" James smiled at the compliment, Jesse pulled out a tape recorder.  
  
"So give us your secret and we won't hurt your girlfriend" they point in the direction of Misty, who slightly blushed for a moment.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, he's not my BOYFRIEND and anyway I would never want him as a.." She stopped in mid-sentence, she held her head. She looked away, Ash being as dense as he is did not notice. Team Rocket did.  
  
"This is an interesting turn of events… hey James since we've got this mission pretty much done. Lets have some fun" she grinned. James nodded, They both got scratched across the face.   
  
"Were on a mission remember" Meowth was promptly beaten into submission by his teammates.  
  
"We know Meowth, I just want to enjoy this victory" Jesse proclaimed, James nodded.  
  
"We never get to do this, so give us a break. Now for you two" The two villains advanced on our heroes.  
  
Seconds later Ash and Misty were tied up on the floor, Pikachu was beaten and placed in a pikaproof TM box, The rest of the pokemon were in a bag for safe keeping. Jesse and James stood in front of the two trainers.  
  
"now what have ya got to tell us, twirp. You must have a lot of juicy secrets just waiting to be told am I right?" Ash growled at her, Jesse grinned. "I thought so, now where to start" Ash sweated.  
  
"So what do you think of your scrawny little friend here?" Ash's eyes closed   
  
"she's/I'm not scrawny!" both shouted in stereo. They looked at each other, ash smiling nervously.  
  
"How cute" James mocked  
  
"Now answer the question!" Ash flinched at the volume of Jesse's voice, he tried with all his might to say nothing at all but his headache increased.  
  
"I think Misty is…the kindest, most caring person I've ever met. She's.. also….incredibly beautiful…I love her" he said followed by a sigh. *I said I finally said it, given it was under the influence of truth drugs while tied up and being interrogated* he slowly looked to Misty who was looking away. James got right in her face.  
  
"Oh, she's blushing" which was the understatement of the century. He gained a mischievous grin "I take it you have something to say, how do you feel about the twirp?" Misty's face went white.  
  
"Well I never really thought about it-" she had a quick flinch of pain, Team Rocket crossed their arms. "okay so I think about it…a lot. He's so brave, determined, caring and heroic. Any girl would love a guy like him" she said, unconsciously adding. "I love him with all my heart" she looked over she and Ash locked eyes again. Meowth turned to his partners.  
  
"You know, while were here we might as well take pikachu" The other two nodded  
  
"What?!" Ash and misty exclaimed in unison. With that Jesse reached for the box.  
  
"I don't think so" misty said kicking her. Jesse knocked the box off the table and it crashed to the ground breaking. "Pika!" it cheered triumphantly, then gave an evil gleam to the three villains. "PIKACHUUU!" accompanied by a large electrical discharge that sent TR flying off the ship.  
  
"I can't believe we failed two missions at the same time" James whined.  
  
"I told ya so" Meowth said smugly, "but now what are we gonna do, the boss will be angry.  
  
"Well right now…" Jesse started  
  
"Were blasting off again" they shouted disappearing into the sky. *Bing*  
  
Pikachu ran over and, with a little difficulty, managed to untie Ash and Misty. There was an uneasy silence between the two young trainers. Pikachu looked back and forth from Ash to Misty and gained a small smirk. "Pika pikachu pi" it stated simply before it left the room. Misty gave a confused look to the flustered Ash.  
  
"What did he say?" She asked, Ash scratched the back of his head.  
  
"It said it thinks we should be…alone" he said fidgeting uncomfortably, Misty looked to the floor. They sat next to each other on the bed, their eyes lifted to meet each other. "Ash/Misty…." They said in unison as they slowly inched closer. They closed their eyes and hesitantly touch lips. once…twice holding it a little longer, finally being true to there emotions. Putting it all into this one moment, they parted eyes opening. Misty slowly developed a healthy blush, Ash on the other hand was staring into her eyes with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
The new found couple spent the next two days on the ship together, happily cuddling in public. When they finally left the ship, they were smiling and holding hands. Pikachu balanced happily on Ash's head. Misty turned to her 'boyfriend' "Ash, I've been wondering. What exactly did professor Oak want you to bring her anyway?" Ash Smiled slightly.  
  
"He just wanted to wish Professor Ivy a happy birthday" Misty nearly facefaulted but caught herself. She gave him a playful bop upside the head, Ash chuckled placing his arm around her waist. As they headed through the streets of Cinnabar…  
THE END  
  
"Well with a little help from team rocket, a new love was formed. But was all of that hassle really necessary?" the big announcer voice boomed. He is knocked out by Misty with a large mallet.  
  
"Of course it was worth it" she said firmly walking away.  



End file.
